Be With Me Jackson
by millerfan
Summary: Aaron And Jackson come back from bar west to find that the world has descended into chaos trees are shaking into houses  there's being a tornado like essence around-this is my first fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

hope you like it:D if u want to see chapter 2 pleasee ask i just want to make sure people like chapter one first

Chapter 1

It was late approximately 2 am when Jackson and Aaron walked in to smithy cottage the smell of beer on both males clothes as they had just come back from bar west

a smile forming on Jacksons face as he looked over to Aaron

*god im fucked*

Aaron smiled

*your not the only one*

he says laughing as he then falls to the floor pulling Jackson down with him

*u wanna stay here tonight*

he grins putting his arm around him Jackson got back up

*yeah ill stay if u want me to*

just as he replied the sky turned a greyer colour the wind getting sharper as Smithy Cottage started shaking the doors creaking Jackson and Aaron froze scared to move Aaron s face suddenly turns blue

*Are We Gonna Die.*

Jackson Cries

*Offcourse not*

giving Aaron a reassuring Hug while he holds him close Aaron looks around as the doors start slamming violently as if they were coming of there hinges

*i dont wanna loose you*

a tear flows from Aarons eyes as his face looses all colour Jackson too getting scared as trees start shaking and the winds starts howling

*im scared*

*so am i*

they both look at each other Jackson turns his face holding Aaron up in his arms

*we have to get out of here *

Aaron clung to Jacksons his hand wrapping around Jacksons arm trying to pull him down to stop him moving to stop him going outside

*how the fuck are we gonna do that have u saw the chaos outside have u saw the devastation whatever s out there I think were safer in here*

Jackson shouted to Aaron

*its either we both go or i go without you because if we stay here what do u think is going to happen to us eh*

Aaron screamed to Jackson his face going dark with anger and confusion would he really walk out on him

*you wouldn t do that please don t go please im just saying should we really go out into a in towering inferno i don t want us getting hurt or even worse still killed*

a small silence remained until Jackson finally spoke up well more like shouted his harsh words

*if u think i wouldn t leave u then u obviously don t know me as-well as you thought u did maybe we were both confused the day we got together if your gonna stay here then your gonna die don t u understand*

a photo then went flying across the room aimlessly missing Jacksons head Aaron looked shocked as the photo fell to the floor making a cracking sound as the glass broke

*fuck what the fuck happened then im scared really scared im sorry*

Jackson turned a pale white as he picked Aaron up and ran to the door

*its okay baby im sorry too i love you yeah i love you more than words can say i no we ain t being together long and I have never said that to you before but the truth is im proud of you every single day okay *

a small smile returned to Aaron face as he heard those 3 magic words

*i love you 2*


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson looked across to Aaron as he opened the door and ran out Aaron following him the wind howling worse than ever a scared look on both males faces

*where we going*

a upset Aaron says as he looks at the shaking trees

*just out of here now we cant stay babe its unsafe*

turning his face to run holding Aarons hand Jackson screams don t let go please babe stay with me

*im not going to let go i promise i love you im just scared about dying*

we wont die i promise you that your stuck with me Jackson replies as a tree hits him knocking him to the floor taking Aaron down with him but not injuring Aaron

*Jackson don t do this to me. I need you Don t die*

Jackson lay motionless his face bleeding from the knock Aaron runs of not wanting to but needing to get help for jackson he ran looking back as he went

*ill be back babe i promise *

he shoudted as he ran his feet of running through the dark misty streets the wind still blowing violently as Jackson lay motionless Aaron ran running looking for help

*Aaron whats going on*

a voice says out of the blue adam jumping out running following Aaron

*i have no idea me and jackson was cuddled up and all of a sudden everything started happening its like the worlds exploding into chaos*

fuck i wished i never went now Adam laughs

*this aint a laughing matter jacksons being hurt badly so dont you dare fucking laugh about it*

Adams face turned red with fear he hated Aaron being in this mood it scared him he kept his guard up

*wheres jackson now*

Aaron cried

*hes down there we were running and a tree smacked him and sent him flying hes trapped Adam hes trapped under a tree*

adam runs down the hill seeing Jackson lying there unconscious

*go and get an axe from paddys NOW!*

Adam said in a high voice as if screaming over to Aaron who then sharply runs over to smithy cottage then running over to the large wood fire taking the axe that sits beside it then running back to adam at a fast pace his head stricken with grief for Jackson

*he better survive* he thought to himself looking as tough he was in some sorta day dream

before giving the axe to adam who started hitting it at the tree as he told aaron to hold jackson still incase he waked up and tried moving

aaron looked down to jackson as he held him still slowly kissing his forhead

*i love you baby dont die dont u cant*

he cried Adam looked over don t cry he wont die okay bud he said as he tried to concentrate on the tree but also comfort Aaron

*he better not i can t go on without him*

Aaron snapped moodily as flashbacks of his past attempted suicide came back scaring him he started shaking panicking

*Aaron*

Adam shouted swiftly noticing Aaron shaking

the voice made Aaron snap out of it promptly

*shit i dont no what happened then*

Aaron says as he runs back to Jackson holding him down kissing his cheak every now and then mainly to make sure he aint gone too cold Adam looks over he gives one final blow as the tree branch brakes and Aaron pulls Jackson from under it

*lets go* screams Adam

as he hears a crackling sound they all look up and scream together *lightening* fuck Aaron screams what are we gonna do 


End file.
